webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dance Lessons/Transcript
begins with Panda with a keyboard turning it on. Panda is about to play something. Panda: (Singing) Lucy, Lucy, take a chance on me-(clears throat) Lucy, Lucy, you are, um, you are... agh, hm- Grizz: Still working on that song, bro? Panda: Bah!! (Falls off of bed) Grizz: How's it go again? (Singing) Lucy, Lucy, I love you come date me! Panda: Don't be ridiculous, Grizz. We're just good friends, that's all. Grizz sings better than Panda Ice Bear: Ice Bear loves love songs. Panda: Ahh! Ugh, it's not a love song, okay? It's just a song about friendship, between friends. Grizz: Sure Pan-Pan. Hey, need help writing it? Ice Bear: Ice Bear can lay down beat. Panda: Ugh, come on guys, you know I'm a solo act! Grizz: C'mon bro, let me spit a verse or two. Ice Bear: Remix, (Imitates record scratch) Where my paws at? Panda: (Grumbles) noise of an engine failing Panda: Wha-? opens door to see Lucy there Lucy: Ah, dang truck... Oh, hey there, Panda! Panda: (Blushing) Dah, um, hi Lucy... almost drops keyboard Panda: Ah! Dangit. (Nervous laugh) Grizz: Lucy! Sup? Lucy: Hey, Grizz! (Notices Panda holding a keyboard) Woah, Panda! I didn't know you played an instrument! Panda: (Chuckles) Uh, yeah! Um, actually writing a song, right now... Lucy: Ah, man! That's so cool! Can I hear it? Panda: Never! I mean, it's not ready yet? Grizz: So Lucy, what brings you in our neck of the woods? Lucy: Oh, right right! Look at this guys! (Shows a paper that says "NOR-CAL FARMER'S UNION Presents Fall Harvest Dance-Off!" Panda: A dance-off? Lucy: Oh yeah! And the grand prize is a new produce truck! Refrigerated! I could really use it. Bears and Lucy look back at Lucy's busted produce truck Lucy: Well, anyway, I came here because I'm gonna enter and win this thing! But, I need a dance partner for it. Panda: Me! I'll do it! Me! Lucy: Ah, thank you, Panda! (Hugs Panda) I knew I could count on you! Come on! We better start practicing; the competition's tomorrow! rad dancing music starts playing from Lucy's phone Lucy: Just lettin' you know, I'm a pretty great dancer. It's sorta my thang. Panda: (In head) Oh my gosh, this is amazing! I hope I can keep up! Maybe even impress her! dancing music reaches it climax as Lucy "shows off" her hideous dancing skills Lucy: (Makes grunts with her 'amazing' dancing) Panda: Uh... kicks a perfectly good chair and plant, being very inconsiderate Bears look at her, in surprise Lucy: Come on! (Nudges Panda) Panda: Ow... Lucy: Show me your moves, Panda! Panda: (Laughs) Yeah... Lucy: Oh wait! First, I'm going to grab my stuff from the truck! Panda: (Laughs) Okay... Lucy: Bow bow! a TV with her hip (man what is wrong with her?!) jumps on the coffee table, then knocks over the lamp, but luckily Ice Bear saved it from her reckless dancing Grizz: Well, uh, you certainly have your work cut out for you, bro. Ice Bear: Ice Bear suggests rehearsing in shed. Curtains drawn. Panda: (Raspberry) You guys, she's just rusty, okay? She'll be great after a little practice! jamming out to a rip-off song of some song that sounds very familiar but can't remember the name of Panda: Okay, a lot of practice. id:Dance Lessons/Transkrip Category:Article Stubs Category:Season 3 Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:A to Z Category:Season 3